


A Place for Heroes Only [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after the death of her husband forces her back into hunting, Mary Winchester gets a lead on the demon that killed him. A long-lost contact sends her to a run-down roadhouse in Nebraska to meet a woman named Ellen who might be able to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place for Heroes Only [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place for Heroes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114113) by [endearinglysad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearinglysad/pseuds/endearinglysad). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/place-for-heroes-only) | 17 MB | 0:36:48


End file.
